


Cotton Candy

by quartetship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Firsts, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: A series of racy snapshots of the many first tastes Allura & Lance have of one another.





	Cotton Candy

Allura’s lips are like the first taste of Christmas morning, when Lance is given the gift of kissing them. Like candy pilfered from a stocking before breakfast, it's not nearly enough to savor. It leaves him longing for more, and after a few days he realizes that was her plan, all along.

She pulls him by the collar for another, her breath against his lips all the invitation he needs. Her skin is smooth and silken beneath his fingers as he cups her cheek, sighing into her mouth as it parts over his. She is as sweet as he remembers, and he is hungrier for her than he realized. When they part they are both breathless, and this time they do not wait for a second sample of the taste they crave. She hooks her arms around his neck and pulls him to her, and he thanks his lucky stars for the wall behind her as they stumble backward into it.

He loses count of how long this goes on, stolen moments filled with the warmth of the princess's lips on his. By the time he has the nerve to tell the others, she's all but beaten him to it, wearing marks he left on her beautiful neck with pride as she spins her hair into an elegant twist at the back of her head. The others only laugh at the way his face blooms with heat, but Allura takes no notice. The way she smiles at him - happy to be his favorite flavor - is all the bolstering he needs.

He kisses her in plain sight that day, in view of all the others before they part to take their place behind the panels of their lions. The taste of her lingers on his lips throughout the mission, as does the smile she leaves him with.

\--

Lance’s skin is a beautiful and tempting expanse of soft shades of brown, lighter than Allura's own. The scent of it pulls a smile to her face, whether he is fresh from the showers or from the battlefield. It is after he peels off his armor and bodysuit that she corners him one evening for a kiss, letting her lips wander down the smooth column of his neck.

There is a whine of protest; he is sweaty, he tells her, not fit for her to grace his skin with her beautiful lips. A laugh parts those lips and she drags teeth over his collarbone, relishing in the way it makes a defender of the universe melt in her arms. She doesn't care, she tells him; she likes him this way.

He doesn't argue any further.

The taste of his skin is salty and strong as she explores his neck and chest with her mouth. His breath comes in shallow, shaky little pants as she slips hands beneath the waistband of his boxers, but her lips stay close enough to his ears to hear her breathless giggles. She loves him like this, wishes she could share with someone else the way he falls apart for her, the way he rambles in different earth languages about how he adores her as she brings him to his peak. Surely she doesn't deserve to keep the image of him, winded and wrecked but smiling like an Altean sunrise to herself; it seems downright criminal.

Still, she can't imagine sharing him with anyone, now that she's known the addictive taste of his skin beneath her lips.

She keeps him to herself, her favorite indulgence.

\--

The meeting of Allura's thighs meets Lance’s tongue like the first taste of sweet lemonade after a long and desperate thirst. He moans as he parts his lips further, the need for as much of her as he can get too great to contain. It's as if he will die without her, without this. The way she twists her fingers in his hair tells him that he is not the only one overwhelmed.

Her hips roll upward and he moves with the tide, sliding hands beneath her to cup the gorgeous swell of her ass as he urges her to relax. She does, letting her legs fall open so that he can please her more. Lance doesn't have to wait for her to signal him that he's found what she likes; she has never been a quiet woman. She lets him know how much she loves the slide of his tongue along her slick folds as she rocks her hips upward again, and he rides the wave of her building pleasure.

Lance has never tasted a woman this way before, alien or earthling, but he has heard many tales of the adventures of others. Allura sets every story he's heard on its ear, though, sweet and slick at her core in a way he never would have expected. It only serves to drive him all the more mad for her, reminding him of why he has wanted this for so long. Every part of her is a work of art, a song to savor with every sense he has until he lacks any sense at all.

He can't be sure which of them is farther gone when she comes, but the beautiful sounds she makes when she does leave him longing for another taste of her.

\--

The hum of satisfaction Allura gives Lance when he finally allows her to taste him is nothing short of ecstatic. He's been so attentive to her, so careful not to prioritize his own desires over hers that she is all the more satisfied to relax and let her lips pass smoothly, slowly over the velvety skin of his length. It doesn't hurt the cause, hearing the way he begins to crumble as soon as her tongue laps at the coarse curls that surrounded him there.

She reaches up to hold him by his hips, steadying him against the wall behind him as she lets her eyes flutter closed and breathes him in deep. There is no way to describe the taste of him on her tongue, but her mind offers images instead of words. She recalls the first time she took him into her hands, the look on his face when she licked a long stripe of his release from her fingers. He has always been shaken by her; she holds him firmly to keep him from shaking apart.

Lance is predictable in many ways, and though he has been known to surprise her in their most private moments, she knows his tells all too well. When his breath begins to leave him in short huffs through his nose and the muscles of his abdomen sharpen and shiver, she knows he is nearing his end. That's when she swirls her tongue the way she knows he'll like, and she's right about that, too.

The taste of her reward is all the better when paired with the sweetness of his face as he collapses into her arms, breathless and blown away.

\--

Nothing could have prepared them for their first kiss after they'd spent the afternoon making love. Lance thought he knew every part of her, every taste her body offered, and Allura was certain she had memorized his every flavor. Yet, as their lips meet after parting so many times on shaking, shuddering sighs of pleasure and breathy moans of one another's names, there is no mistaking the newness there.

Lance gasps to match Allura's delighted sigh at the taste lingering on their tongues. It is everything they are alone, the sweetness of both lovers in a single breath shared between them. It is familiar and it is different, somehow in the same, perfect moment. It is blue and it is pink, and it is gone far too soon, but they know that if the universe is kind it will not be their last taste of one another.

There is much life yet to live, more love-drunk kisses yet to give. They will be certain to savor every one.


End file.
